Small Streams
by Jewelshoes
Summary: AU Melody Pond wants a family to grow up with. Martha and Mickey want a child to care for.
1. Adoption

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mickey wrapped his arms around his shivering wife, her cries soaking his shoulder. "It could happen to anyone."

"-But it didn't, it happened to me." Tears dribbled down her cheeks and slowly she rocked back and forth in Mickey's arms "I wanted, I really wanted… I really wanted to be a mum…" The results of the fertility test were scrunched in her palm.

"There's other ways Martha" As he held her his hand clasped her and silently he peeled the paper out of her palm and twisted it between his fingers.

"I'm so sorry." It was all she kept repeating, all she would say as they sat alone nestled on a sofa in their perfect family home. It was all Mickey could do to stop himself from screaming and from wrenching the words out of her mouth and banishing them forever. Why wouldn't she stop? Why couldn't she see this wasn't her fault? He wanted to cry but he couldn't, he wasn't weak like Doctor always presumed, he was trying hard to stay strong for Martha, not to let her see how much pain he was in. It seemed like some cruel trick, that Martha, his beautiful, caring wife couldn't have children, when all their other friends were always presenting baby scans, videos of their toddler's first steps, or invites to christenings. It was so cruel. Neither of them wanted to speak the words out loud that haunted their thoughts, that Martha's brilliant few years of adventures were reason for their misfortune. The effect of the hardship caused by the year that never was, or some radiation from some faraway planets had prevented her from ever having children. It was such a cruel trick. It was so unfair.

-x-

The woman on the desk at the adoption agency didn't even look at them as she filed in their names and told them to wait. Her platinum straw hair and ludicrous pink nails were enough to make Martha begin to reconsider. The fact the woman was humming along to her iPod and that her eyes glued to a screen made Martha begin to turn and walk out the door. Mickey caught her arm, pulling her back to behind the desk. He didn't speak but his eyes said it all _let's just give it a try, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. _He led her to a seat and waited with her until it was their turn. The other childless couples in the room watched them leave; each had a face like their own, worn with worry and soft from tears.

He led her to a chair; his hand firmly wrapped round hers and introduced them both to a looming blonde woman would perched behind the desk

"Hello Mr and Mrs Smith-Jones, I'm Cathy Leah, adoption consultant." Cathy reached over the desks to shake their hands, greeting them with a fixed smile and breathe of fresh mint. "I'm here to guide you through the process of adoption, helping you to arrange meetings with a social worker and to help you fill in all the forms. Originally what we like to begin with is some meeting with other people considering adoption. If you would like to look here, this is a list of the meetings currently with available spaces." With that Cathy passed them a sheet of paper, which they scanned briefly mentally calculating the days they could and not do. "I have your forms you filled in here." Cathy reshuffled a pile of papers between her fingers. "Thank you for filling these in, they're very useful for the interview process. Now where shall I begin?" Cathy turned to face Martha, placing her head in her hand to emphasize her interest "It says you're a doctor, working for is it UNIT?" She asked strained, pen poised

-x-

Tired but assured by Cathy they would make great parents, Martha and Mickey returned home. It would a month before they joined their first meeting and five months before they received their official application form.

"Do you think I can put the Doctor down as a referee?" Martha asked sucking her pen in concentration.

"I'm not sure what they would think when they look at occupation and you've written 'Timelord' or a date of birth when you've written some un-imaginary old date!" Mickey laughed sliding a cup of coffee into her grasp. "Why not put some people from work? They know us both. What about Tish?" She nodded in agreement furiously scribbling down names.

The agency approved their application relatively quickly, and soon Martha and Mickey found themselves in nervous anticipation waiting for a match with a child.

-x-

"Her name's Melody-" The social worker pushed a small dark girl towards the nervously awaiting Martha and Mickey. "-say hello Melody." Stubbornly Melody raised her hand and stared hard into Martha's eyes.

"Hello Melody." Martha bent down and grasped the child's hand in hers "I'm Martha and this is Mickey." She was young, estimated to be only three, the poor thing, Martha remembered from reading her records. She was found alone earlier this year and had been in a bundle of foster homes. They didn't know her real name for sure. The child called herself Melody, but once had been heard to point at herself and proclaim Pond. It was mystery for the social services and hard to uncover considering the child barely spoke a word, but she let a small smile when Martha greeted her, the first one anyone could remember. That was the moment Martha and Mickey fell in love with Melody Pond.

**Thanks for reading, I'm really sorry if I've messed up the adoption process, I've have no experience with it, although I did check out the government adoption page for help, most of it was made up of my own imagination. Please review and suggest anything you would like to happen, I'm up to any suggestions **


	2. Melody's Magical Man

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you will enjoy it.**

"Tired?" Martha felt Melody's head rest against her shoulders in a definite nod. "Bed time I think" She told her new daughter as she lifted her up in her arms. Balanced on her hips Martha carried Melody up to her new bedroom. The room was weak cobalt, decorated with small silver stars shining with the last streams of sunlight creeping through the curtains. A mobile adorned with delicately sewn spaceships and stars, amused Melody as she lay drifting in and out of sleep. As Martha pulled the cotton blanket over the sleeping figure, she stood back to admire her new daughter. Watching her sleep, she vowed she would never let anyone hurt her.

"I will love you no matter what. No matter what happens I will always love you. And I will always, always protect you." Martha whispered into the darkness. It hurt her how much she loved his new element of her life. It hurt her so badly she wanted to wrap her arms round Melody and never let her go.

For the first few weeks Martha could not be prised from Melody's side. She held her on her lap as they ate, she sang to her as they played and she laughed to her as she read. But still Melody stayed silent.

Martha told her stories as they played, twirling bears around their heads and describing to Melody her own fantasy world.

"There's this man-" Was how she always began, pulling Melody onto her lap and drawing her into her arms. "And when anyone is sad all they need to do is wish and he'll come running. He wears a cloak of magic, which swirls around his body like a river of rainbows, rainbows of children's dreams. All over the world, all over the universe, when anyone is sleeping he watches over them, protecting every child, every person from bad dreams. He'll look after you. He flies around the world-" As she spoke Martha lifted Melody's arms, tracing the air with her fingers. "He can go anywhere, at any time, wherever he wants, wherever he's needed. When you need him all you need to do is wish. He can run faster than light, smile wider than a whale. He knows more than anyone, but he never stops learning. He's the best magician in the universe, but also one of the kindest men you'll ever meet." She never named him, the person she described. He was the magic man who kept Melody safe in her dreams. She didn't want him to be named, because if she called him the Doctor she would have to remember everything. She would have to remember how he wasn't always magical, how he was like fire; enable to captivate his audience in a single flare, but if you got too close you could get burnt and she didn't want that to happen to Melody. She would tell Melody stories of her adventures; Melody's magical adventures with her magical man.

"When the man comes today he's laughing. He's laughing and dancing. He brings you a lollipop, it's big and strawberry red. Bigger than this-" Holding Melody's fingers Martha draws a large circle in the air and the little girl stares up at Martha with large brown eyes nodding solemnly. She rubs her stomach firmly and glances back up at Martha with a questioning stare. In return Martha nods firmly "It's very yummy." She confirms "He takes you by the hand pulling you up into the sky. You're flying hand in hand over the countryside. He takes you for a dance on a rainbow and you're singing with the birds. You're dancing, you're twirling, you're skipping, your feet are in the clouds and you're singing." She picks Melody up, pulling her into a waltz; dancing around the room to a song she is humming. The door begins to open and Mickey walks in with a smile, catching sight of the two he brings up his phone and captures the moment forever. In an instant he's wrapping his arms around Martha, pulling her close and joining the dance. They dance round the room to an inaudible tune. Until they fall into a crumpled pile on the sofa. Laughing Martha rests her head on Mickey's shoulder and Melody solemnly nestles her head between them. Over her body they clasp their hands and silently smiles form on their lips as they look down at their new daughter. As they watch her, she looks up in quiet content and slowly opens her mouth.

"Thank you" Is all she says. But it's enough.

**Tada! Do you think Martha and Mickey should tell Melody about the Doctor? Please review :D **


	3. Nightmares

**Bonjour! Thanks for the reviews **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my ideas.**

It was a Tuesday when Mickey first broke it to Martha."I think we should begin to think about nursery." Was all he said, leaving it to hang in air for her to consider. Shaking her head, she silently wrapped her arms protectively around Melody and hid her head in Melody's sofa of dark curls.

Mickey didn't mention it again until the following Friday. "I've book Melody into that nursery, the group round the block." He said in passing as he handed Martha a glass of wine and switched on the TV, his attention quickly taken by the voice of a news presenter.

"No." Martha spoke after sometime, allowing Mickey to enjoy the first few minutes of the news.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his glass in puzzlement "What did you say, love?"

"I said no. She's not going." Martha peeled the glass out of fingers and pushed it along the table, lining it up with her own. "I like her here. She's safe. I can look after her, I like it."

Mickey gave his wife a brief nod of understanding but asked again. "But what about work?" He asked reaching for his glass as she pulled his arm away.

"I don't have to work."

"Martha, I think its best. Really I do. I know how you're feeling, I know how great this is having Melody. And I love her, and that's why I want her to go to playgroup. It's just not right for her to be alone all the time-"

"She's not alone, she's with me!" Martha pulled away from Mickey's grasp, wrapping her arms around the sofa.

"Martha…" He moved closer to her, and slowly she gave into his soft touch. "You know that's not what I meant. I meant she needs some friends of her own age and you do too. You cant always just have each other…"

"But…" Martha whispered, beginning to reconsider, her thoughts broken by the silent sobs of a child.

"Mummy?" A frightened figure stood silhouetted in the doorway. "Mummy?" In a instant Martha's arms were around Melody, keeping her safe.

"It's okay, you're okay. Mummy's here. Another bad dream?" Her daughter nodded her face damp with tears.

"They want me. She wants me." Melody buried her head in Martha's shoulder, soaking her clothing with tears of fear. "He's a bad man. He's a very bad man."

"Hush sweetheart, nobody wants to hurt you, nobody's bad. You're safe; it was only a bad dream. It was just a bad nightmare." Martha pulled Melody onto her lap, cradling her in her arms. "It's the third time this week she's had this dream." Martha looked across to Mickey, her face twisted in sadness at the pain her daughter was in. "Do you think it's something to do with her past?"

As if answering her Melody whimpered, desperately clutching at Martha's clothing with her damp hands. "They hurt Mummy, they want Mummy…"

"Mummy's here darling. Look, you're safe, Mummy and Daddy are here."

"They want Mummy, because he's a bad man. He's a really bad man. They want Mummy." Melody insisted and Martha hugged her tighter, even as her own cheeks became wet with tears. She thought she was 'Mummy' now. It was easy to forget she wasn't Melody's real mum, and that no amount of care or love would ever change that.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will introduce a certain Amelia Pond…**


	4. Melody's first day at nursery

**Disclaimer: I asked for DW for Christmas but it didn't materialise, so no I don't own anything here apart from my ideas and OCs.**

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I am kind of supposed to be revising but as I kept getting notifications about new follows on this story I felt obliged to write more to welcome you all. Now I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good but I am currently feeling drained creatively because of all my revision… I was going to introduce a certain Amelia into this chapter, I had actually written the whole chapter and everything but then just as I was going to publish I suddenly decided not to...**

"Hello, is this little Melody?" A large redheaded woman bent down and smiled at Melody, her large buck teeth decorated accidently with a bright crimson lipstick. Just the sight of her made Martha tighten her grip around Melody's hand. "The little dear will have so much fun here. Won't you love?"

Melody looked up at Martha in confusion, her forehead crinkling in worry. Beside her Martha felt her breath quicken and her legs began to sway. What was she doing? How could she let Melody leave with this woman, this precarious stranger? What was she doing? She couldn't do this. "It's just not right for her to be alone all the time-" "She needs some friends of her own age-" Mickey's words ran throw her mind and she stuttered as she realised the woman was staring intently at her, with a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Mummy?" Melody's small nails dug into Martha's palm and she blinked with uncertain of what to say.

Finally the words fell out of her mouth in jerky motion and she forced a slight smile "yes. Yes, of course you will darling," she pressed her teeth against her lips and silently peeled Melody's hand from hers and pressed it against the nursery leader's hand. Then she watched the leader take her daughter away and introduce her loudly to another girl.

"This is Lily. Melody, say hello-" The leader crouched down in-between the two and pushed them together. "Lily, you'll look after Melody. Wont you?" The young brunette uncurled her fingers in a small wave and Melody's forehead creased as she peered at the other child, unable to decide whether to trust her. From the doorway Martha watched her daughter in concern her breath held for Melody's next move. Silently Melody brought up her hand mimicking Lily's and watching Martha let out a sigh of relief. She waited as Lily gently touched Melody's hand and pulled it into her own. Slowly she began to lead Melody into a soft carpeted area full of children adorned in dress up outfits, it then Martha started to smile properly and with a nod from the leader began to walk out the door.

"-She ok?" Mickey looked up from the paper as Martha slipped down on the seat next to him. She nodded, silent. "-You did the right thing," he tried to reassure her as he reversed out, his eyes too focussed on the mirror to see Martha's steady her shaking figure.

"Did we? Did we really?" She sat slumped in her seat, her body posture showing her defeat. Melody had been gone five minutes at the maximum but Martha already missed her.

"Yes. Yes we did. Now come on Martha, where's that smile I'm used to?" She shot him a weak smile as he glanced at her sternly. It hurt him to see his wife like this but he knew it was best. It was best. It really was. Wasn't it? He tried not to let any thoughts make him think otherwise. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Martha. "They're all really excited to see you back." She shrugged at his attempts to cheer her up. Straightening her uniform in an attempt to steady her nerves Martha watched the road ahead as they drove. Melody's smiles danced in front of her eyes, her quiet, happy laughter filling her ears and her slight fingers curled round her hand. In the corner of his eye Mickey saw his wife's body jolt as he drew to a stop at the gates. Awakening back into the real world Martha flicked at hand up at the guard as he let them in, the stark black uniform reminding of where they were. UNIT. _United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Her old home. _

_"-They've got an emergency, I said of course we come. They need us to do some 'research', it will be near home so I thought it would be a perfect chance to get you back on your feet." _

_"I don't need to get back on my feet, didn't it ever occur to you I actually might like having a normal life?" Martha murmured angrily as Mickey opened her door, the February wind whipping her cheeks in painful strikes. _

_"You enjoy it really!" Mickey protested leading her out of the car with a gentle arm. "Just think Ma, the old team back together, us doing what we're good at!" He pulled her through the winding corridors with a grin in attempts to cheer her up. As they reached the office her stubbornness had begun to wilt and a smile had formed on her lips._

-x-

Melody was alone when Martha finally arrived. The skies were dull and cloudless as Martha entered the nursery and Melody was perched on a step.

"Mummy?" Her face lit up as she saw Martha approach and she ran towards her, wrapping her hands round Martha's knees, "mummy where you go?"

"Melody?" Martha bent down in panic, consoling the slight figure with a tight hug, "mummy had to go to work. You know that darling, mummy and daddy told you,"

"I miss you" her daughter murmured into Martha's shoulder as Martha held her up.

"Oh darling, we missed you too, I missed you," She felt a tear being to form as her daughter's sticky paws tightened round her clothes. "We'll get you home and you won't every have to go here again,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Martha promised not only Melody but herself, she couldn't send her daughter back here.

The bustling redhead woman arrived before them with a smile, "hello! Everything alright here?"

"Yes, yes actually," Martha told her with a rising authority "as you know, today was just a trial run. Unfortunately we have decided that this place is not best suited to Melody's needs. Thank you for the day, a check will be arriving in the post," with that, Martha hoisted the dropping Melody a little further up on her hip, and walked out.

"Everything alright?" Mickey smiled as Martha strapped Melody into her seat, "good first day love?" He turned to ask his daughter.

"Trail day," Martha interrupted and he shot her a confused look, "Melody's not going back there, I've informed the leaders."

"Martha! Couldn't you have at least discussed with me?" His voice began to rise as Martha took the seat next to him.

"Not now," She hissed, gesturing with a turn of the head back to Melody.

He sighed; throwing his hands up in a dramatic defence, and began to drive.

**So what do you think? What would you like to see in the next chapter? Your wish is my command.**


End file.
